User talk:207.38.88.186
How dumb are you? Jesus fucking Christ! Red Evil is a villain. He killed a female octopus and he steals roses and he kidnapped a baby octopus named Henry Jr. He should not be added to candidates for deletion because he's s a villain, you dimwit. Go kill yourself, you idiot! Red Evil is a criminal. If he wasn't a criminal and if he wasn't called Red Evil, he wouldn't be evil. I don't think you watched the movie! Get out, you dumb ass. Hey! Don't swear. This user makes me frustrated, but there is no need to swear at him or be rude to him. That's unnecessary. The Cat Lover 04:55, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Deletion I would like you to stop adding candidates for deletion to some pages. It's annoying and it makes me frustrated. I'll tell why. Red Evil: He killed a female octopus, he steals roses and he kidnapped a baby octopus. So, he is a villain. In fact, someone already told you why he's a villain. Mickey Mouse: The Mickey Mouse page was about Mickey Mouse from South Park, not Mickey Mouse from Disney. Mickey Mouse from South Park is a villain and Mickey Mouse from Disney is not a villain. Caillou: The article is about Caillou from GoAnimate, not Caillou from the Canadian educational children's television series called Caillou. The GoAnimate version of Caillou is a villain, and the Caillou TV show version of Caillou is not a villain. Peter Griffin: I'm not familiar with Peter Griffin, but there are a list of villainous acts he commits. The page mentions the following villainous acts that he committed: *Probably his most villainous acts was his attempt to get a promotion at work by blowing up a billboard advertising a rival brewery. Unfortunately, he had placed the explosives in the wrong building, which just so happened to be a children's hospital. When Peter had his boss, Angela, look out the window to watch the billboard explode, he had caused the destruction of the hospital instead. By the end of the episode, when Peter had passed Third Grade and was eligible for a promotion (so he can use the Executive Bathroom), Angela refused to give it to him. Her reason was that nobody had forgotten the burning of the children's hospital, which had resulted in fourteen deaths. The FBI had eventually learned that it was Peter, and he was sentenced to seven days in prison. *Peter also pretended that his son; Chris Griffin was dying so he could save a canceled TV show *Peter also made Chris lose his girlfriend, by giving him bad advice on how to date a girl, and how to act around her. *Peter constantly abuses Meg, whether talking down to her, farting in her face, almost drowned, and in a cutscene, Peter shot Meg. He even went to Meg's school to create a false story that Luke Perry was gay and burned Meg's story about Mayor Adam West. So, I would like you to leave these pages alone please. Thanks. The Cat Lover 05:15, April 2, 2019 (UTC)